ultimatepopculturefandomcom-20200216-history
Feral (Mutant X)
In the television show, Mutant X, Genomex created four classes of New Mutants: Elemental, Feral, Molecular, and Psionic. Feral New Mutants have had their DNA spliced with animal DNA resulting in either physical or mental characteristics of the animal. They are very athletic. Subclasses (listed in order from the most common) Feline: Typically possessing the DNA of the cat, lion, tiger, cougar, panther, leopard, cheetah, jaguar, lynx or other Feline species, these Ferals often display inhuman speed, reflexes, and agility, enhanced senses (particularly eyesight, smell, and hearing) and greatly augmented physical strength (although not as strong as an Ursine Feral). They can also alter the appearance of their eyes from human to cat-like. This is the most common type of Feral. Feline Ferals often display great sociability and are extremely territorial. NOTE: All Feline Ferals have a heightened fear of fire and are prone to the form of hypnosis. * Examples: Shalimar Fox, Dr. Richard Saunders, Sgt. Angel Dorn, Amanda Terry, Nikki Rodgers, Valerie, Cpl. Clark Randall, Donna Morse, Gia DuChamps, Dazz Ursines: Possessing the DNA of bear species such as grizzly, black, brown, and polar, Ursine Ferals are superior to all other Ferals with regard to physical strength. They have above human hearing, smell, eyesight, reflexes, agility, and superior speed as well. Ursine Ferals are often quite solitary, which often disagrees with their human side, which craves human interaction. They are often extremely tall. Like Felines and Canines, they are fiercely territorial as well. * Examples: Michael Ward, Lt. Beau Longstreet Canines: 'Typically possessing the DNA of a specific family of dogs such as the wolf (Lupine), fox (Vulpine), coyote or other canine species, these Ferals have the keenest sense of smell of all Ferals, acute hearing and eyesight, and amazing stamina. Like Feline Ferals, they have extreme physical strength, speed, reflexes, and agility. They may also possess enhanced moonglow. They are the most social of all Ferals and but are easily provoked and quick to anger. Due to their sense of smell, Canine Ferals are also expert trackers. Like Felines and Ursines, they are extremely territorial as well. * ''Examples: Aldous Berkley, Nathaniel Block, Mike Robson, Kara Whitely, Terra '''Reptus: Possessing the DNA of Reptillian species such as snake and lizard (including alligator and crocodile), these Ferals display both enhanced physical features and exotic physical features. These features can include additional membranes (e.g., eyes) and concealed venom sacs (e.g., fangs, blinding green gas), while enhanced skills include reptillian reaction and reflexes as well as augmented strength (if the applicable DNA is an alligator, crocodile or a larger lizard such as the komodo dragon). In addition, most Reptillian Ferals crave external heat as they display the features of cold-blooded organisms. NOTE: Like Feline Ferals, Reptillian Ferals are also immune to most forms of hypnosis and mind-control except snakes because snakes are the only reptiles that respond to hypnosis and mind-control. * Example: Lena Blake Porcine & Bovine: While Porcine Ferals possess pig, boar, and hog DNA, Bovines typically have the DNA of domestic cattle, buffalo, bison and yak. Due to the similarity of the two classes of animal, some of these Ferals may possess DNA of both. Above human strength and hearing are essentially the only advantageous traits among these breeds, however their strength coupled with charging speed can create a devastating attack. They also tend to be quick to anger. *''Examples:'' None Known Cervine: Possessing the DNA of deer species, which also includes similar species such as moose, antelope, or gazelle, Cervine Ferals display speed, agility, and grace unparallel, even in Feline Ferals. Their sense of hearing is heightened to inhuman extremes, yet their other senses are only slightly enhanced beyond those of normal humans. They can run as fast as Feline Ferals and even jump higher than Feline Ferals but they are unable to jump higher than Amphibious Ferals. Cervine Ferals have an inner sense that warns them of impending danger and have the remarkable ability to remain completely motionless. Some Cervine Ferals may even display physical mutations such as antlers and elongated limbs. They are very easy to recognize except on Halloween. * Examples: None Known Amphibians: Typically possessing the DNA of amphibious animals such as frog, toad, newt, or salamander, Amphibious Ferals, like Reptillian Ferals, display both enhanced physical skills and the exotic physical features. These Ferals, depending on the nature of the associated DNA, have incredibly strong legs and are able to jump incredible heights and possess additional membranes for underwater activity. Most if not all Amphibious Ferals are adaptable in water and their agility increases while in water. They are able to hold their breath for considerably longer than a normal human being. Some Amphibian Ferals may possess an unusually long prehensile tongue. * Example: Tina Benedict Piscis: Typically possessing the DNA of any of the non-mammalian aquatic vertebrate breeds, including the lamprey, shark, barracuda, or other fish breeds, these Ferals possess many common characteristics of the aquatic breeds such as functional organs (e.g., gills, swim bladders, webbing, spinates, eyes, additional membranes, endoskeletal structures) and enhanced skills including superior agility, strength, underwater speed, and perhaps most important of all the ability to breathe underwater. They are also able to swim and hold their breath for probably longer and faster than a normal human being. They also feel an intense urge to be in water although they are functional on land. Some Piscis Ferals may also possess extendable spines with poisonous or paralyzing effects. * Examples: None Known Insectum: Typically possessing the DNA of any of various arachnid and insect breeds, including scorpion or spider, these extremely rare Ferals may possess functional organs such as extendable stingers, spinnerets, antennae, venom sacs, pheromone ducts, and exoskeletal structures. These Ferals may also possess greatly enhanced physical skills, particularly speed and agility. They can be prone to acts of violence as their mammalian, arachnid, and insect physiology constantly rejects the other. * Examples: Lorna Templeton, The Guardian Aves: Possessing the DNA of any of various species of bird, including eagle, hawk, falcon or owl, this rare Feral breed possesses many common characteristics of birds including functional organs such as enhanced respiratory and skeletal systems as well as an enhanced ocular system and organs. However, functional wings are rare if at all possible. In addition, other varieties of DNA may be infused for additional desirable characteristics such as penguin DNA for cold resistance. * Examples: None Known Category:Mutant X (TV series) Category:Human-derived fictional species Category:Fictional mutants Category:Fictional hybrid life forms